Trentis Military
The Trentian Military is the military of Trentis and the source of the country's strength. It is a massive organization made up of millions of millions of men and women and is stationed in every corner of the country. Throughout the course of history, the Military has been the center of thousands of claims of corruption and fraud, with most of them ending with public executions. High General Derrik Leiggen was executed in 931 A1 for attempting to use his status to cover up mass murders committed under his illegal and unauthorized orders. The head of the Military is the High General, who is also known as the Prince of Safety. History A semi-structured military-like group was first seen in Trentis's origins back during the Before Collapse Era. It was the remains of the Humans' armies from Emrali that had gone with King Hazen to Eason along with thousands of civilians. This early organization was highly uncivilized and unstructured, with the members of it taking advantage of innocents frequently. This was eventually changed during the Trentian Reformation of 8,664 BC, when the government of Trentis was torn down and rebuilt by a new constitution, overwriting the items set down by the Treaty of Eason in 9,512. The new Military and Government was more organized and was able to handle situations more easily and efficiently. The 'Royal Army' helped to keep Trentis more stable then other countries during all the conflicts of the world throughout the next few thousand years until the 1900's. After the Infected-Healthy War and the First Civil War of Trentis, the Royal Army was disbanded and formally reinstated by the Trentian Constitution of 1942 as the 'Majestic Army of Trentis'. The new military structure and 'process of application' (joining) was more complicated and didn't allow as many mistakes as the Royal Army. A man attempting to join the Army was forced to go through at least a year of training and have a basic education. A psychological examination, provided by the Army, was also required. With the reform, the military of Trentis became much less corrupt and uncivil. However, with the more complicated system, it became harder for the Army to handle situations, an example being the Schloeten Massacre of 1883. Military Ranks and Structure The Trentian Military is a highly flexible and powerful fighting force. All soldiers are given basic training from each section of the Military, regardless of which branch they go into. This is in case their is ever shortages in one branch or a soldier of one branch has to act like another branch. For example, in the Zanaash Civil War, the naval ships that fought during that time were actually sailed by army men. The army has the largest hierarchy, as it is the largest and most active branch. Army Navy The Trentian Navy is a fairly small military force, though powerful. Trentis has few enemies that have powerful navies, so because of that the government has focused very little on maritime defense. Luft Starke Luft Starke is the Trentian name of the Trentian Royal Air Force. Aviation and especially aerial weaponry is relatively new to Trentis (Aviation in Craaf has had a history of being lost to time, and being rediscovered. Luft Starke is part of the Seventh Era of Aviation). Aubhalb Zwingen Aubhalb Zwingen is the group that the two special armed forces of Trentis belong to. They are the Ausfuren and Howaken. Ausfuren The Ausfuren, or the Executioners, is the main special ops force of Trentis. They are advanced fighters, and the official executioners of political prisoners and enemies of the state. To become an Ausfuren means to sacrifice your life to Trentis. Ausfuren cut off contacts with friends and family, and are considered 'deceased'. Do to the seriousness of the Ausfuren, only the best soldiers are chosen to become Executioners. Currently there are around fifty of them on active duty. The Ausfuren are considered to be on the same level as a General in the Army. Howaken The Howaken are the soldiers that personally serve and protect the Royal Family of Trentis. They are on the same level as a General, and are consisted of elite soldiers that are chosen by the Prince of Safety and go through years of qualification and advanced training before they are given the title of Howaken. The rules of the Howaken are not as strict as the Ausfuren, though it is still very hard to maintain a personal life as a Howaken soldier. They are on duty 24/7, and stay with the Royal Family constantly. A Howaken remains one for life, though at the age of forty a Howaken joins the higher order of Howaken, the Ornung, which are in charge of the Howaken operations. There are currently about one hundred active duty Howaken, and about ten Ornung.